It's a Matter of Life and Death
by Spirit Morgan
Summary: Morgause and Morgana have a new threat that will penetrate Camelot's falls from the inside out. The threat takes the form of a woman with a rather shocking secret. But what happens when a certain man-servant gets in the way of their plan?  Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stepping Into The Moonlight

Chapter One: Intruders in the night

The night was an inky black with air as thick and rich as dark chocolate. A bright full moon hung lopsided in the sky, casting its milky light that made the clouds turn silver. Not a single star sparkled, which gave an eerie feeling to the forest that lay below. Trees of every type grew tall and trembled like cat whiskers in the passing breeze. Leaves rustled and branches rattled by the chilling wind.

Suddenly, there was a noise. it was like the pitter-patter of little feet. Slowly, the sound grew louder as two figures appeared from the forest. The sound was being produced from the figure's horses, which neighed softly.

The two figures were cloaked, but their faces were glowing in the pale moonlight. One of the riders was taller than the other and had long raven-black hair that curled just below its shoulders. The dark-haired rider's dark eyes darted to the moon which was reflected in the figure's pupils. The second rider, the shorter of the two, turned its head towards the other figure. The shorter figure had messy blonde hair that was poorly tucked away in its hood.

"Come sister," the blonde spoke, placing a pale hand on the dark-haired rider's arm. "We are almost there."

The taller figure made herself look away from the captivating moon. She was in some trance, lost in its beams. She turned her attention forward to the vast field that stretched out before them. Then, clicking her heels into her horse's side and trotted after her sister.

She didn't fully understand why she had come on this trip with her blonde-haired sister. But she had told her that it was most important for later use. Again, she didn't understand what was so important to come out in scenic nowhere.

"Morgause," she piped up, her voice cracking in the process. She watched the other figure stop her own horse and turned to face her. When she fell in step with the blonde, the blonde's facial expression changed dramatically.

"What's wrong, Morgana?" The blonde's voice was full of worry. Her blue eyes glistened and her brows were scrunched in concern.

"I was wondering," Morgana looked away from her sister and at her horse's mane. "I don't understand... What's so important out here? Why are we even this far from Camelot?"

"Patience," Morgause murmured in a hushed voice that had a chilling edge to it. "Once we arrive, I will be at your mercy and will reveal everything." And with a smirk, Morgause bounded ahead. Morgana watched her accelerate with a confused look etched upon her face. She then dug her heels harder into her horse's side and forced it to gallop as Morgause's shape began to disappear above a wide hill.

Morgause's face began to scrunch up in thought as her dark eyes were fixed on Morgause. Was it just her or was Morgause acting different? Usually Morgause doesn't keep things bunched up and locked away from her for this long. But for Morgana, Morgause tries to find out everything that went on in her mind. But for the past few days, Morgause's visits have been less frequent and it seems that she has been giving Morgana some space. Morgana was beginning to dislike this new Morgause. She wanted the old Morgause back, and have her be the caring sister she was to Morgana. This new Morgause was probably triggered by the eagerness to get this "important" thing that she needed to find. After that was found, Morgause would be back to normal and be by her side again, Morgana was sure of it.

"Sister!" Morgause's cry broke into Morgana's thoughts. Morgana shook her head, clearing her min and letting her hood fall back.

Morgana had stopped at the top of a hill and watch Morgana trot up the side of it. Morgause's devilish grin grew as she turned her attention to the land below. She murmured something to Morgana didn't catch, probably just a prayer of relief.

Morgana's head peered part her sister and her facial expression immediately fell at what she saw. It looked as though some mighty castle had been built there. But now, only ruins stood there, slowly crumbling away as the days wore on. You could barely make out which rooms that the castle contained by the places of the ruins. It wasn't much to look at. While Morgause looked admiringly at the scene below, Morgana wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"This..., Is the kingdom **Lux Aeterna**." Morgause beamed, spreading her arms out wide as if to embrace it.

Morgana's face still did not change. Why name a castle "Eternal Light" if it gets destroyed anyway. Isn't the whole purpose of "eternal" was to stay forever? she thought, pursing her lips. What was so special about coming to a broken down castle? There were other ruins closer to Camelot, why did Morgause want to come here? What was so valuable that Morgause had to travel all the way out here? Hopefully she will keep her promise and spill it.

Before long, the two of them had reached the bottom of the hill and were level with the bits and pieces of the castle. Morgause was the first to dismount, Morgana followed her example. The blonde rider began walking swiftly through the ruins, obviously looking for something. Her black cloak billowed behind her as Morgana hurriedly tried to keep up.

It wasn't before long that Morgause stopped in her tracks. She had peered down a damaged passageway before giving out a rather loud gasp of alarm. Morgana who was observing a completely different part of the castle, came tripping over to Morgause, expecting to see something extravagant. But once again, her face fell in disbelief.

What stood before them down the broken corridor was just in fact a pile of stones. The stones were placed in an odd way that they made some sort of archway. Morgause began walking quickly towards the stone archway. But Morgana walked hesitantly behind, careful as if not to trigger some form of trap, if there was one.

Once Morgause stood gazing up at its structure, she carefully made her hand emerge from the folds of her cloak and gently placed a hand on one of the stones. But as soon as her palm touched the stone, she quickly drew her hand back, making Morgana jump in surprise. Cursing under her breath, Morgause shook her hand back and forth, trying to make the pain stop. She then stopped and snapped her head up.

"Of course," she said quietly. "I cant believe I forgot that part," She then turned towards Morgana and raised her voice. "You still have that dagger with you, don't you sister?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Morgana nodded and reluctantly withdrew the dagger that Arthur had given her and handed it to Morgause. After Morgause had unsheathed and examined the blade, she then made a small cut in the palm of her hand. Morgana winced as she saw Morgause grit her teeth as the blade moved swiftly across her hand. The cut opened and a scarlet red liquid began trickling out like a small waterfall.

Once blood began oozing out, Morgause placed her palm against the stone again. Instead of jumping back in terror, Morgause's shoulders began to relax as a cooling sensation crept up her arm. Once Morgause brought her hand back at her side, her cut had healed back to normal. Morgana saw the blood of Morgause left on the stone. In fact, Morgana saw dried up blood stains of other people. A sickening feeling sat at the bottom of Morgana's stomach.

Morgana nearly jumped out of her own skin as Morgause began to yell out something in Latin, she presumed. "Spiritus ultra, audite me. Veni in auxilium tuum." (Spirts from beyond, hear me. I have come for your assistance.) Morgause exclaimed, raising her arms up towards the archway. She stood like that for a moment, her eyes closed. Morgana looked around, seeing if anything change or will change.

Suddenly, smoke began to issue from the archway. The smoke began to make a hallway that seemed to stretch out endlessly. Morgana peered around the back of the archway, only to find trees. She then resumed her spot and noticed a dark figure walking down the smoky hallway. As the figure grew closer, a chilling breeze seemed to exhale from the hallway. And then, just like that, the figure stood beneath the stone archway.

The figure was tall, taller than Morgana, and was dressed in tattered dark maroon robes with a black cloak. The hood was over its head and drooped down, completely covering its face. Think branched horns came from its head out from its hood. It had pure white hands made from bone that gripped a slender pole with a hooked blade. Morgana could feel this creature's hot breath and its horrid rotting smell filled her nostrils.

Suddenly, out of the depths of monstrous creature came a loud screech. "MORTALS!" the beast bellowed out, and Morgana and Morgause were almost blown backwards. "How DARE you open this portal to the Beyond!" it hissed, bringing his hooded head closer to the sisters, probably to glare at them from beneath the cloth covering its face. Once its "gaze" went on Morgana, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her blood run cold.

"Please," Morgause approached the figure. "I am Morgause, and I am here for your assistance. I need it desperately."

The figure seemed to not move, seemed not even to breath. But then spoke, less angrily this time. "What is in it for mer?" it growled like a hungry wolf.

"If you help us," Morgause said, tentatively. She started to slowly circle the creature. "I can give you about as many souls as you can imagine. If you help us, Camelot will fall and with everyone in it. And one by one, they will become yours." Morgause then drew close. "Even the king's." When she said that, Morgana saw what looked like the creature froze up in shock.

When Morgause stood back next to Morgana, the hooded figure spoke. "What is it that you require?" Its bony hands gripped hard around its scythe that it held.

A smirk grew on Morgause's lips. "What I need is a soul," she began in a chilling voice. "And I need it to have a body of a woman. That is all I require from you."

The creature seemed shocked by her request, but merely nodded in agreement. The figure stepped out onto the grass and out from the archway so the hallway was visible again. Morgana and Morgause crept close to the beginning of the archway and peered inside.

Another figure was walking along the path, but this figure was completely different from the one that stood on the grass. She had light blue skin with glowing green eyes. She had tangled dark blue hair that had flower petals stuck in it. She had on a flowing white gown that had no sleeved. There was a hole in her dress and skin that showed some of her ribs. All of her left arm, from fingertips to shoulder, was just bones. As she continued walking, it was noticeable that her right leg had been bones as well.

The corpse woman stared blankly at the hooded figure, completely ignoring the other two. She had stopped at the edge of the smoky hallway, looking as if she will go no further.

"Will this one do?" the horned figure asked, but it seemed to not want an answer.

Morgause, pleasantly surprised by this corpse's appearance, agreed. "But," she said immediately. "We asked for one with a body not one with," Morgause gestured towards the corpse woman, unable to finish her sentence.

Seeming to understand, the horned figure reached beneath his robes. There was a sickening snap that made Morgana and even Morgause flinch. Out from the robes, the horned figure bent the rib into a circle and grabbed the corpse woman by the wrist. Again, the ghastly lady stared blankly as the rib was slide onto her wrist.

The moment the rib touched her skin, she crumbled to the grass onto her knees. Shakily, she looked up and met the eyes of the two sisters. No longer was she the blank-staring corpse, she was now a real person. A real, living and breathing person.

Her hair was no longer that dark blue mass, but straightened blonde with streaks of glittering silver. Her skin was no longer a light blue, but now fair with the lightest tint of pink herself up, fixing her white dress so it fitted properly as she stood.

"The bracelet," the horned figure growled, holding up the woman's arm that had the rib on it. "will allow her to be alive and normal. But when she takes the bracelet off," Its bony hand grabbed her thin wrist again, making her wince in pain. The bracelet came off and the woman immediately turned back into the corpse. "back she goes."

The horned figure waved a bony hand over the woman's head. Immediately, she fell to the ground, her eyes closed. But before her head touched the ground, Morgause had caught her in her arms. Morgana fell to her knees next to her sister and placed a hand on the now human woman. Morgana felt a surge of warmth run up her arm from that touch.

"I have given what you desire," the horned figure spoke up cunningly. "Now you must keep your side of the deal. Bring me Uther Pendragon's soul, as well as the others." And just like that, it vanished. It vanished into nothing as well as the smokey hallway, so now the trees were visible through the stone archway.

Morgause's eyes went to that of the woman in her arms. "Camelot will fall," she began. "and she will lead us to that destiny."

**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for reading my first story. I hope you liked it! I am also open to constructive criticism. Chapter 2 will be up about tomorrow! Thanks again for reading, from Spirit Morgan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Discussing the Matter**

**Thanks for all of the sweet comments! Here is chapter two!**

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The sun had just risen off the mountains in the east and its rays stretched up to the sky. Trees rustled their leaves as the morning sent its light wind to the ground. Far off in the distance, a bird tweeted a happy tune to start the day.

Hidden among the trees and shrubs sat a small cottage made out of logs, rocks, and leaves. There were no windows, only cracks between the walls logs and the leaf roof. The wooden door swung open as a big gust of wind came across. Moments later, a person walked onto the threshold. Her curly black hair shimmered in the sunlight as she peered out the door. Seeing no one was out there, she closed the door and locked it before turning away.

As the woman walked towards the middle of the room where a table sat, she had passed a small bed in the corner. Another woman lay soundlessly sleeping under the covers, her silvery blonde hair draped on the pillow. As the black-haired woman sat on a chair near the table, she noticed her blonde sister had chosen the other seat.

"Is that all that Sagittarius does? Just sleep?" Morgana asked, slightly annoyed as she watched the woman on the bed flip over.

"Well, she-" Morgause was about to say something on the silvery-blonde-haired girl's behalf, but Morgana interrupted.

"I mean, her name does mean Archer in Latin," Morgana began. "I would have expected her to be more energetic."

"Well names and personalities are two different things," Morgause pointed out. "And besides, remember that she had to walk all the way here from Lux Aeterna while we rode horses." Morgause raised an eyebrow at her sister and grinned. Morgana, not noticing Morgause's grin, scowled at Sagittarius.

At that moment, the silvery blonde stirred, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly, her back towards the two sisters, and yawned while her arms stretched. She swung her legs around and stood up, dusting herself off. She turned, facing the two at the table, and jumped in surprise. "Bloody hell," she gasped, "You almost gave me a heart-attack."

Morgana snorted in amusement before Morgause apologized. "Sorry child. We didn't mean to scare you." she said sympathetically, but that made her grin grow and one appear on Sagittarius.

After that little exchange, Sagittarius took the third seat nest to the table. During the two days between meeting them for the first time and now, she seemed to be getting closer to them. She really enjoyed their company, and they treated her the same, it was as if she was part of their sisterhood. Even though it was only a few days, it seemed as though she had a connection with them. They always told her to look to the future and not the past. This was easy for her because she couldn't remember her past anyway. She couldn't even remember why she had on this bone-white bracelet. Morgause told her that they met her when she was ill and they helped her recover. She was grateful for them and how generous they were to take her in.

Sagittarius knew that the two of them knew magic. She herself also knew magic, but her powers were still growling. Morgana always told her stories about Camelot and how she had lived there before she ran away. Morgana had told her about Uther and how cruel he was to those with magical abilities. Sagittarius hated him for punishing innocent people, magical and non-magical that were accused of magic. That's why Sagittarius agreed to help the two of them bring Uther to his knees and Camelot crumble around him. People with magic shouldn't hide what powers they have, they should embrace it and be encouraged to use it.

"Shall we go over the plan one last time?" Morgause asked Sagittarius, ignoring Morgana's groan.

"Yes, indeed." Sagittarius answered. Morgana rolled her eyes before. Sagittarius added, "Just so I understand everything and its fresh in my mind."

"Right," Morgause said distinctively. "So, Prince Arthur and his knights would be going on a hunting trip around here, and that's when you need to show yourself. Show that you are a helpless woman who no one will suspect of a dark heart. You will have been in conflict with a couple of bandits and have managed to escape. Plus, I shall make it rain so Arthur will ask you to stay in Camelot. But when he asks why you were out in the woods, your answer will be that you had-"

"- to run away from my village. Because I was forced to marry someone I didn't love." Sagittarius completed her sentence, smiling.

"Precisely," Morgause nodded, grinning in approval. "Then, according to Morgana, Arthur will tell that same story which happened to him. And that should last until you arrive at Camelot. Here is where you must be shocked about how wonderful it is and how you've never been so close to a castle before and Arthur will take pity on you or say nothing at all. Once you arrive inside Camelot, ask to retire before he asks you to meet the king. Arthur will have no choice but to agree and will have a room prepared for you And when you are alone, I will find a way to communicate with you and tell you the next part of the plan. I will want you to talk to me every night to make sure that the plan is running smoothly. If you do not answer every night, I will know that something is wrong. Understand?"

Sagittarius nodded. "But how will I be able to talk to you? You will be all the way out here, and I'll be there."

"You will find out later tonight, I promise, child." Morgause said reassuringly, smiling gently. "Now we must make haste and prepare. Camelot's fall begins now."

**Sorry if this one was a bit short. I promise a longer chapter by (hopefully) tomorrow! Again, I am open to constructive criticism, if you know anyway of how I can strengthen my writing. Thanks again loves, Spirit Morgan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Following the Plan (Part 1)**

About a few hours later, the sun had risen up to its highest point. The temperature had sky-rocketed up so it seemed the world was on fire. There were no more wind gusts, making the air seem think and dead like fog. all was quiet in the forest, until the door to the cottage creaked open.

Sagittarius, covered in cute and tattered clothing, emerged from the nature bungalow. Her once-straight hair was no a messy clump that stuck to her shoulders. Her once-beautiful white gown had been torn, shredded and had had mud splattered on it. She had to look as beaten-up as possible, in order to be convincing.

From behind her, Morgause and Morgana appeared in the doorway. Morgause had a twisted expression of sadness and determination, as if she was upset to see Sagittarius go but she knew she had to to destroy Camelot once and for all. Morgana tried to look upset, but her pleasure kept coming up in her smile as she knew that she would be alone with Morgause again.

"You are ready, child." Morgause grinned, grasping the young silvery-blonde by her shoulders. Glints of proudness glimmered in her eyes for a moment, then changed to a hard but encouraging gaze.

Sagittarius returned her smile as she gave a small hug. She then turned towards Morgana, but she refused the hug. Shrugging, Sagittarius acknowledged her and turned on her heel. Taking in a deep breath, she started walking through the forest. But turning back to wave good-bye, she no longer saw them due to the trees and bushes blocking her view.

As Sagittarius slowly disappeared into the woods, Morgana leaned over to Morgause. "Do you really think that she'll succeed?"

Morgause nodded. "Yes, her powers grow more and more each day." she told her sister. "Despite her wit and beauty, she is loyal and will understand what I want her to do and do to her."

"So," Morgana bit her lip. "She is just a pawn? Nothing more than a toy in your hands?"

Morgause nodded again. "Precisely."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Morgana spoke again. "What if she is to find out the truth of who she really is? More specifically, what she is? Because the only was for her to know is if she takes off that rib bracelet."

Morgause held up a hand to silence her. "True, that may be. But she is smart enough to keep it on. Besides, she believes it's to help her with her magic, not hide her true corpse self." And with that, the two of them stared off into the depths of the forest where Sagittarius had vanished.

A few miles ahead, the silvery-blonde was bluntly walking around the trees and bushes. Once and a while, she found herself on the ground after tripping on a root. Cursing under her breath, she continued to walk, oblivious to where she was supposed to be going.

Despite the heat and the stale air, it was a quite beautiful place. Flowers on bushes were in full bloom. The leaves on the trees had caught the sunlight on their edges. Longs shadows crept on the ground like snakes.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind came through, almost shoving Sagittarius over to the left. Anther gust came through, and another followed that, both going in the same left direction. A tingling sensation climbed up her spine as another hard breeze came through, rustling the leaves on the trees. Someone was using magic, and she could tell it was Morgause, telling her which way she should go. Muttering a thanks to Morgause, Sagittarius ventured down to the left.

As she paused to take a breath, she heard a rustle of some bushes and some voices off in the distance.

"Don't you ever just shut up, Merlin?" a voice said in an annoyed way, giving emphasis on the name.

"So you're not going to miss my 'wise advice' as you called it?" the second voice said sarcastically.

"I said that sometimes you say something wise. More specifically, just that one time." the first voice pointed out.

"Dollop-head." the second voice muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Merlin?" the first voice asked, obviously hearing what the second voice said.

"Nothing."

There was a small pause. "Describe 'dollop-head'." the first voice commanded.

"In two words?" the second voice asked.

"Yes."

"Er... Prince Arthur."

Sagittarius froze once she heard that name. This had to be the Prince's hunting group. And judging by the voices and the sounds, it was just the prince and another person named Merlin apparently. Was he a knight? If so, where were the other knights that were supposed to go along with the prince on the hunt?

Quickly, Sagittarius rummages through her small pouch that hung around her neck. Out she produced a small bottle of purple liquid and an arrow. She drank the potion as fast as she could and then shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Then, taking the arrow, she lodged it into her side, causing blood to sprinkle out. She let the arrow stay in her side as she collapsed onto a log nearby.

This was part of _her_ plan. Last night, she had created that small purple potion. It was to help not feel pain. So when Sagittarius punctured the arrow into her side, she did not feel any pain as it pierced through her skin. Genius, she thought. So now the prince will see her more vulnerable and helpless that he will have to help her out.

Rights at that moment, two figures stumbled out from behind a giant oak tree. The one in front held a crossbow, ready to strike, but once he realized it was a woman, he immediately lowered it. The other carried no weapon, but his mouth opened at once when he saw the young lady near the log.

The one with the crossbow had sandy-blonde hair that looked like it was brushed to the side by his fingers. His blue eyes were ablaze by finding a woman in in the middle of the forest in poor condition. He had placed his weapon on the earth floor and was now walking over toward the silvery-blonde.

"No," Sagittarius croaked out, raising up a hand that was covered in blood. "Don't come any closer." She grasped her side with the arrow stuck in it and winced for effect.

Still, the sandy-blonde grew closer until he was kneeling right beside her. Sagittarius moved her arms to cover up the blood and the arrow. But he saw her movement and his eyes looked down to see what she hid.

"It's nothing." Sagittarius muttered, giving a fake smile but then dropping it.

"I don't think that's nothing." the man said, reaching to move her arm from the wound. Sagittarius went limp, indicating that she was loosing strength. All part of the plan, she thought as she looked up at the person whom she needed to kill; the man before her was the prince himself.

Arthur examined her wound, his fingers lightly touched the arrow and Sagittarius let out a small yelp. That cry made Arthur quickly draw back his hand. He looked over his shoulder and shouted to the other man. "Merlin-" he was about to say more but the other person cut him off.

"Already on it." The other man hurried over, leaves and bandage wrap in his hands. His blue eyes went immediately to her side, looking over the state of the injury. His black hair looked freshly cut, but his bangs clung to his forehead of his pale face that had high cheekbones. He had an unbuttoned brown coat with a bright blue shirt underneath. Around his neck hung a red scarf that draped down his chest. He was genuinely handsome, in a young boy sort of way, but still very nice looking.

He approached her with caution, afraid that she might lash out at him. Seeing that she was calm, he kneeled beside her and began soaking up the blood with the leaves. Then he took the bandage wrap and wrapped it around her, covering her sides and stomach. He had made a hole in the wrap so the arrow could stick out until they can properly remove it.

Sagittarius's gaze grew fuzzy as she tried to focus on the two of them. It didn't cross her mind that she would pass out due to blood loss, but she had just been enveloped in darkness.

A while later, Sagittarius woke up with a searing pain in her side. Her potion must have been wearing off, she thought. Slowly, her senses began to awake and she took a moment to realize where she was. She was moving really fast but her legs weren't moving, she was riding on something. She then felt something hard but warm against her cheek and her arms were draped around the same thing.

All of a sudden, her eyes came into focus. She was riding on the back of a horse. Her head lay on the back of the rider and her arms around his waist.

She looked beside her and saw another rider on a pure white horse. He had sandy-blonde hair that was being whipped back by the wind. His features were hard to see in the growing dark sky as thick clouds began to loom overhead. But Sagittarius knew all too well that it was Prince Arthur.

She lifted her head to get a look at her rider. He had black hair that the back almost reached his shoulders. His red scarf was slightly visible over his brown coat. Sagittarius knew it was the man who helped bandage her, Merlin, his name was.

It had seemed that Merlin had noticed her movement and peeked at her from behind his shoulder. he gave her a warm grin as their eyes met for a few seconds. Once he looked away, Sagittarius felt her cheeks heat up as she gripped her wrist around Merlin's waist and put her head back on his back.

"Good to see you awake." Merlin yelled over his shoulder to her. "How's your side?"

Sagittarius looked down and pulled back a rip in her dress where she could see the arrow she had lodged into herself. It still hurt, since the potion was barely there anymore, but it wasn't as bad as before, which was strange. She tried to give an answer that she was fine, but words wouldn't form on her lips. But she didn't have time to say anything because Arthur spoke.

"There's a river coming up over here. We should stop and let the horses drink and try to clear out her wound." Arthur pulled his horse down to a walk. Merlin did the same and nodded in agreement. Sagittarius's grip slackened around Merlin, but her hands still clutched her wrists.

Movements later, the three of them had arrived at the river, leaving the storm clouds behind. Merlin jumped down and helped Sagittarius off the horse, careful not to touch the side with the arrow. She placed her arm over his shoulders and he placed one of his own gently on the middle of her back. The two of them walked over to the water's edge where he placed her on the ground. Before she sat down, Sagittarius glanced at Arthur, his lips were pursed together and there was a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes as he watched them pass. But in an instant, it was gone.

"You stay here," Merlin told her, once he had released his grip on her. "Get a drink or something." He stood up and started walking back toward Arthur and the horses. "I'll be right back to have a look at that wound." He turned his back and started working on his horse.

Sagittarius turned and faced the water and gasped in surprise. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw someone else. The reflection had messy blonde hair and piercing eyes.

"Morgause." Sagittarius breathed, looking over her shoulder at teh other two, just in case that they weren't watching.

"Hello child. We have a few moments before they come back to talk to you again." Morgause whispered and Sagittarius nodded.

"How has teh plan been working out so far? Well, i hope." Morgause continued.

"Yes," Sagittarius hissed. "They don't suspect a thing." She grinned.

"Brilliant," Morgause mirrored her smile. "Just keep doing what you did, remember the rest of the plan I told you this morning. Do not meet with Uther yet." Sagittarius nodded again and Morgause carried on. "I will speak to you later tonight. And what is that in your side?" Her eyes were full of concern as they stared at her wound and arrow in her side.

Sagittarius covered up her side from view. "Nothing," she muttered. "All part of the plan." She sounded unsure, but plastered a fake smile in hopes that Morgause would buy it.

And she did and nodded in agreement. "Take care." And with that, her image slowly began to disappear.

A sudden cough startled Sagittarius. She quickly looked over and saw Merlin make his way over to her. She let out a sigh of relief that he didn't see Morgause in the water. But when she glanced at the water's surface, Morgause was still disappearing. She lashed out her hand very fast out on the water, making Morgause's fleeting image go even more out of focus.

"Okay," Merlin muttered in a huffy breath, sitting down next to the girl. "Let's clean off this dry blood then." Carefully he unwound the bandage wrap to reveal blood encrusted around the arrow in her skin. He produced a small cloth from his coat pocket and dunked it into the river. Then, squeezing most of the water out, he gently began scrubbed away the dried blood. At first, the cloth was freezing, but soon it heated up by the warmth from Merlin's hand.

"Thank you," Sagittarius muttered, looking over Merlin's face, his hair, his eyes, even his pale pink lips. "for helping me with this." She gestured with her chin towards her side.

"No problem," Merlin's gaze went from the injury to her face, then back again. But in those few seconds they locked eyes, there was a tingling sensation that crept up Sagittarius's back, which was strange because she only felt that when magic was being used. "It's a good thing we found you before the storm came," Merlin was saying. "Or else you would've gotten stuck in it." His gaze went over to the grey clouds in the sky that drew near. She did the same, and for an instant she thought she saw a glint of Morgause's eyes in the clouds, but it was probably her imagination.

"Sometimes, Fate can be a brilliant thing." Once she said that, Merlin froze up. Sagittarius looked over at him from the sky, but he had gone back to his work. "I'm Sagittarius by the way," she finally introduced, extending two fingers. "But I preferred being called Sage."

"I'm-" the man began to introduce himself, before Arthur cut in.

"Merlin!" the prince yelled.

"That's me." Merlin said sarcastically, putting on a smug expression causing Sage to let out a small snort. "I'm a bit occupied at the moment." he told the prince, watching Arthur pick up a bag.

"Fine!" The prince raised his arms in exasperation. "I'll do it myself." Arthur rolled his eyes as he picked up more bags.

"First time." Merlin raised his eyebrows in annoyance as he scrubbed a big chunk of blood off of Sage's side.

"You two have a very interesting relationship." Sage pointed out. Merlin looked over at Arthur and then back to her. "Are you one of his knights or supervisors?" she asked.

Merlin stifled a laugh, making Sage feel hurt for asking such a simple question. "No," he answered. "Unfortunately I'm the man-servant to that great prat."

"I heard that!" A voice blankly said. The two looked over to see Arthur walk swingingly over to them, an annoyed smirk on his face, as if he was used to Merlin's disrespectful talk. He sat next to Sage, observing Merlin's progress on Sage's wound. But Sage could feel the prince's gaze shift from the arrow to her face, and then back again. She faced him once she realized he was looking her over again. They locked gazes for a second and she could feel this small blast of heat warm her chest. Merlin also noticed them and coughed loudly, making the two of them break from their thoughts and look away.

Arthur tried to recover by striking up a conversation. "Sage," he said curtly. "If I may ask, how did this" - he was referring to her injury - "happen to you?"

Sage sighed, remembering what Morgause has told her. "Bandits," she breathed out, making Arthur's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I was running away when they came and attacked me. They shoot me with an arrow" - she pointed at the one in her side - "and they took everything I had."

"Where were you running from?" Merlin blurted out, immediately realizing how rude he sounded just then. But he seemed really engrossed in her story, so she had to sound convincing. Even Arthur leaned in closer with curiosity.

"Home," She said it like a curse. The two men had on shocked expressions, as if not expecting it. "My parents forced me to marry someone I didn't love, just because he was rich and they were greedy. Once he proposed to me, I ran for it, never looking back. Even though I was exhausted and hungry, I just ran. My parents never cared for me, they only cared about themselves and how both of them would benefit. They cared less about me, I can't believe I stayed with them for so long." Sage made herself tear up for effect and but her hand to her face, but she smirked evilly as she knew the two men have fallen for her story.

She felt Arthur put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Sage almost smiled as she knew she was gaining the prince's trust. "The same thing happened to me." Arthur began going on about how he too was forced to marry someone, by the name of Princess Elena.

Sage tuned out his story by looking up at the sky. Merlin had finished cleaning her cut and was washing out the bloody cloth. Sag watched as those thick grey storm clouds brushed over the sky. Growing impatient that the three of them were not leaving for Camelot, Sage muttered something under her breath. "Sit pulvia." (Let there be rain) She breathed the words up to the clouds. After speaking those words, she felt a tingling sensation creep through her body and then there was a flash in her eyes as they turned gold for less than a moment.

Once Sage looked down, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Merlin had just looked away. She felt her face pale as she froze. Did he just see her use magic? If so, will he say anything? Mercy, Sage thought. Thankfully, they all got interrupted by the clouds opening up to let the rain pour down.

Arthur was the first to react, jumping up and running to his horse. Merlin stuffed the cloth back into his pocket and carefully helped Sage make her way back to Merlin's horse. Once they all mounted their horses, they began galloping between trees. Arthur was giving loud whoops of amusement as water splashed in their faces, drenching them to the bone. Merlin was smiling in content as he bounded after Arthur with Sage clinging to his waist. While they rode, the silvery-blonde cursed under her breath about how hard she had made the rain fall.

**Whew! Well I'm glad I got this chapter done with! This was a long one! I hope you liked it and please review! Again, constructive criticism blah blah blah. Okay thanks everyone! Loves, Spirit Morgan. Oh, also I am going somewhere for a few days, so I won't be able to post anything until I get back. Thanks!**


End file.
